


Galway Girl

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Divide Album ÷ [5]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Couldn't be reader because needed characteristics, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Dublin (City), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Holiday, Ireland, Kissing, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Sex, Smoking, Smut, locals - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: She played a fiddle in an Irish band, but she fell in love with an English man





	Galway Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a fic series based on songs from Ed Sheeran’s divide album

Tom was sat in the back of a bar nursing a pint of Guinness with his best friend by his side and a couple of guys they had met earlier in the day who were their ‘tour guides’ around the wonderful city of Dublin. The bar was hot and crowded and having downed a few drinks the heat was starting to get to him and a sickly feeling rose in his throat as he listened to his friends drunkenly ramble on. Excusing himself from the table he rose with his glass in hand and pushed his way through the scattered crowd to the wooden back door where he made his way outside into the cool summer air. The breeze on his skin was enough to quell his sickness and he moved to the stand by the wall and leant tenderly against it, resting his head back and allowing his body temperature to decrease. The noise of the bar drifted through the back door and he could hear the gentle strum of a guitar over the speaker signalling the acts of the night had started to perform. Suddenly, there was a flurry of excitement behind him which caused him to open his eyes as a girl stumbled out. She was quite tall with a sturdy build. Her skin was pale though she wore only a short sundress which should have caused a tan in the rare spell of summer the country was having. Her long auburn hair flowed down her back and swished as she turned to face back in the door and shouted, ‘I’ll not be a minute, start without me.’

Her accent was thick but her voice was light and airy and Tom watched her curiously from his place by the wall. She turned around and their eyes caught each other’s gaze for a split second before she smiled weakly and then turned away to fiddle in her bag. She pulled out a packet of cigarettes and pulled one out before bringing it to her mouth. Once it was secured in between her dusky pink lips she went back to routing around the small bag she was holding, her movements getting more rapid and as she failed to find what she was looking for. After a minute or two, she looked up and spotted Tom before she muttered, ‘excuse me.’

Tom pretended that he hadn’t been watching her every move and only looked up when she spoke with expectant eyes encouraging her to continue.  
‘You don’t have a light, do you?’  
‘No, no I don’t sorry.’  
‘Damn it,’ she muttered, ‘you smoke?’  
‘Nah.’  
‘What are you doing in the smoking section then?’ she giggled looking at him in confusion.  
‘Just felt a bit queasy.’  
‘Too much Arthur huh?’ she said pointing to his half-empty glass.  
‘Something like that,’ he muttered, ‘you don’t know anyone with a lighter? Friend or something?’  
‘Yeah, my brother but he’s on stage.’  
‘Really?’  
‘Yeah. I’m supposed to be up there right now but I needed a cig.’

Getting an idea at lightning speed Tom muttered ‘hold on’ before texting Harrison to come outside with one of the guy’s lighters. Ever the helpful friend he complied and Tom stuck with the gorgeous girl as she lit up and smoked her cigarette in the cool summers breeze. In between tokes the two of them chatted as she moved towards him where he stood on the wall and rested next to him. They talked about a lot and he learned that her name was Niamh and she was from Galway and was only in town for a few gigs as she was the fiddle player in a band trying to make it in the industry in Ireland before moving on to pastures new. She did admit however that it hadn’t got them very far from the main street of Dublin. Though she knew who he was she didn’t seem impressed nor did she dislike him. It was a refreshing change from the star-struck fans he usually met on his trips abroad, not that he didn’t love them.

He was engrossed in her and it was only when her cigarette was done he seemed to come back to the real world. Tom felt as though he had been in a bubble for ten minutes where there was no one else in the world but she and him.  
‘I better go inside,’ Niamh muttered, ‘they’ll need me for the rest of the set.’  
‘Sure, sure,’ he said, ‘nice talking to you.’  
‘You should stick around and watch, I might see you later,’ she said with a wide smile before she slunk back inside and out of his view. Leaning back against the wall with a heavy sigh Tom smiled before heading back inside to find his friends and watched his new friend play her heart out.

He had to admit her band had talent. Their range wasn’t mainstream sure but each of them played their instruments well and the lead singer, who he assumed was her brother, had a unique voice and good range. What he was really impressed about was the amount of booze they could put away. They downed pint after pint with several whisky chasers in their short set so it was a wonder the band could figure out what notes to play.

At the interval, she ducked off stage and over to his table where they chatted some more and he bought her a couple of drinks but she was swept away from him once more to entertain the ever-growing crowd that formed on a warm summer Saturday night. After they were done their slot was taken over by the jukebox and she moseyed over to his table commandeering all of his friend’s attention.  
‘Whose she?’ Harrison muttered as she wandered towards them.  
‘Girl I met outside, mate she’s amazing,’ Tom said. Harrison was about to respond but she arrived and said, ‘hey Tom, want to dance?’  
Looking around the boys for approval he received encouraging nods and so Tom agreed and slid out of his seat towards the crowded dancefloor that was sweaty and heavy with dancing souls. He couldn’t believe how much fun he was having. He barely knew this girl but he felt as if he had known her all his life. They danced and she taught him some traditional Irish moves as they moved through the hustle and bustle of the jam-packed bar.

As the night wound down the two of them transitioned to a more relaxed activity, out of the spying eyes of the crowds, at the back of the bar, playing darts and then pool. She was amazing. Tom couldn’t believe his luck to have met someone like her on an off chance. She was so full of life even without a drink she was truly a warm and fun person to be around. He learned so much about her in that short time and Niamh received his story at the same time. She didn’t seem to care about his fame or fortune, she seemed to genuinely like him.

The music and chatter started to wind down around 1am and Tom looked around the bar to find a couple of bartenders stacking chairs and wiping tables around them whilst throwing them glares as time ticked on.  
‘I think they’re closing soon,’ Tom muttered as Niamh sunk one of the last balls left of the game into the corner pocket. She looked as he spoke to her and then turned her head to the bartenders hoping for the end of the game.  
‘Yeah looks like, let me just beat ya and then we can head out.’  
‘Beat me?!’ Tom chuckled challengingly.  
‘Yeah beat you. Right like this,’ and with a couple more movements she had sunk her remaining balls into the pockets leave Tom’s striped balls sitting on the felt table top looking lonely. Tom watched in shock unaware how close he had been to being beaten.  
‘I can’t believe you beat me!’

Niamh did nothing but smile and then she moved towards him and leant in close. He was close enough to her that he could smell her fruity shampoo and a faint trace of ale, he leaned closer to her thinking she was going in for a kiss but with a small smirk she dipped down and grabbed her coat which was sitting on the bar stool next to them.  
‘Come on then,’ she giggled, ‘can’t keep them waiting.’

Niamh walked towards the door and clasped his hand and Tom, though slightly miffed, yielded as she tugged at him to move towards the door. They walked down the street and chatted trying to figure out what to do next. Bars and clubs were still raging and though they were still both half cut that idea seemed lacklustre and so the two of them came to a sort of agreement to head back to Tom’s rented room, hoping Harrison was still out. Finding the apartment empty Tom slipped some music on his phone and played it low on his speaker as Niamh sat on his couch awaiting him to join her. Grabbing some Doritos from the kitchen counter and a bottle of wine and some glasses he walked over to her and slipped onto the couch beside her.

‘I’ve had a good night,’ Tom said after they had chatted for a while, he was leant against the couch facing her. The tension from before returned and the two of them stared at each other.  
‘Me too,’ she whispered. Neither of them said anything, there was just those smiling, lingering glances. Her eyes glanced down at his lips and Tom read the signal perfectly and he closed his eyes and leant in capturing her lips with a soft sigh. She returned his movements and moaned softly as his hands pulled her closer. Her dainty hands trailed his torso and worked their way up into his hair as the kiss deepened.

Things got hot and heavy pretty soon and Tom pulled her onto his lap where she straddled him, willingly allowing his hands to work the intricate buttons on the back of her dress. She left his lips for only a moment as she shimmied the dress down her top half so it bunched around her waist. Tom matched her pace and shed his plain white T-shirt in an instant which left them both exposed and allowed the two of them to admire each other for only a moment. She could feel him hardening in his jeans beneath her and she could feel herself getting increasingly wetter at the thought of him being so turned on about her.  
‘Want to go to the bedroom?’ Tom asked and Niamh had barely nodded before he swept her up off the couch and carried her to his room where he deposited her gently onto the bed. Now that he was unrestricted Tom shed his pants and stood in just his tented boxers as he watched her get comfy on the bed. Her auburn hair splayed across the pillows though she was still encumbered by her dress, a fact he was soon to change. Crawling across the bed he stationed himself above and after a quick kiss to her lips he moved his lips down her jawline towards the fabric that separated them. She lifted up so he had access and in one fell swoop he removed her dress and panties leaving her exposed beneath him. Tom marvelled at the marble-like smoothness of her skin before him before he lay on his belly and started kissing her. His mouth was wet and hot along her thighs and the tingle it created at her core was unbelievable, by now he was rock hard. Finally, his mouth latched onto her lips and he licked, nipped and sucked at her sending her into a frenzy. Niamh could barely control herself as he worked in steady rhythm her juices dripping down his chin and her thin fingers roamed his brown curls. Hitting her abruptly she was overcome by her orgasm as it shook her from head to toe until she collapsed back on the bed in a satisfied heap. It didn’t take long for her to be ready again though and Tom had no more than gotten the condom out of his bedside table before she was pulling him back towards him ready for him to have her. He slipped in and the two of them rocked in a flurry of excitement, each chasing the buzz they had been looking for since they had met in that smoking area mere hours again.

Tom came first, the anticipation of waiting for so long meant he didn’t last long but Niamh wasn’t far behind, her walls clenching around him as he rested against her spent. Pulling out and off her he rolled the condom of himself and threw it into the bin before falling beside her and allowing her to cuddle into his side. Tom stroked her arm automatically causing a trail of goosebumps to follow his path as he did so.  
‘Tonight, was amazing,’ he murmured.   
‘The perfect night.’


End file.
